Applejack/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Guitar Centered Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png|Player Piano Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack ponying up EG3.png|The Science of Magic Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Film Friendship Games Bloopers Applejack "alright, everypony" EG3b.png Applejack realizes her line flub EG3b.png Applejack "force of habit" EG3b.png Applejack's friends laugh at her EG3b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Applejack dancing to Dance Magic EGS1.png|Dance Magic Applejack "Stormy with a side of what, now?" EGS2.png|Movie Magic Applejack's geode releasing energy EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Slight close-up on Applejack's shocked expression SS1.png|Make Up Shake Up Applejack and Rainbow Dash hatching a prank SS2.png|A Photo Booth Story Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash SS3.png|Raise This Roof Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png|Mad Twience Applejack waving to her friends SS6.png|Monday Blues Applejack holding a clean Winona SS7.png|Pet Project Applejack tossing smoothies in slow motion SS9.png|Shake Things Up! Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png|Leaping Off the Page Applejack__told_y'all_I'd_find_us_a_tour_bus__SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Applejack and Pinkie Pie showered with water SS14.png|Epic Fails Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Applejack makes a chain of apple heart cutouts EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Applejack rips her locker door off the hinges EGDS5.png|Overpowered Applejack assembling a molecular model EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Applejack pointing at the watering can EGDS8.png|My Little Shop of Horrors Applejack picks up Pearly Stitch's park bench EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals Applejack propping up the Rainbooms' bus EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Applejack moves rocks with super strength EGDS14.png|Aww... Baby Turtles Applejack using a metal detector EGDS15.png|Lost and Found Applejack "quit hollerin' and hit the water" EGDS19.png|Blue Crushed Applejack "gotta be prepared" EGDS20.png|Turf War Equestria Girls leaving the school EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Twilight Sparkle "a little editing magic" EGDS23.png|Outtakes Applejack picking up a broom EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Singer Fluttershy pointing at her friends EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Applejack takes out a hammer EGDS29.png|DIY with Applejack Applejack shivering with chattering teeth EGDS33.png|Street Chic Applejack "yee-haw!" EGDS35.png|Best in Show: The Pre-Show Applejack "our second place team" EGDS36.png|Best in Show: The Victory Lap Applejack looking lost in art class EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Rarity "of course not, darling!" EGDS40.png|FOMO Applejack getting a sunburn EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Applejack "a few hours of shuteye" EGDS43.png|Camping Must-Haves Applejack "all it does is" EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Applejack appears in group video call EGDS46.png|Festival Looks Rarity and AJ appear behind Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png|Five Lines You Need to Stand In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Applejack tying up a garbage bag EGDS12c.png|Best Trends Forever Multiple Applejacks cheering for Fluttershy CYOE2b.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Mane Seven saying goodbye for the day CYOE3.png|Text Support Applejack leaning on Granny Smith's truck CYOE5b.png|Driving Miss Shimmer Applejack "buildin' the mine shaft set" CYOE6c.png|Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Applejack "I guess I could use a hand" CYOE8.png|Constructive Criticism Talking Apple Tree introducing herself CYOE9a.png|Opening Night Applejack leaning on Mr. Doodle's desk CYOE10a.png|Happily Ever After Party Applejack "now hop to!" CYOE11a.png|Wake-Up! AJ rubbing mud on her hands CYOE13a.png|Inclement Leather Applejack looking a little disgusted CYOE15a.png|Accountibilibuddies My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship I prefer to take selfies myself.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Applejack singing "'cause it's you" EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Applejack "forgotten to pack my sea legs" EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Applejack drenched in juice again EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 1.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.png Equestria Girls Applejack standard doll.jpg Equestria Girls Applejack standard doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Equestria Girls Pep Rally Applejack doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Applejack Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Applejack doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Applejack packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Applejack Honesty set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Beach figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Beach packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Living Room set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Bedroom set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Fruit Smoothies Shop set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Fruit Smoothies Shop packaging.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Applejack doll.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Miscellaneous Applejack EqG bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png Applejack & Sour Sweet.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Friendship Games App.png Applejack Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Applejack Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Applejack promo image.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Applejack official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Equestria Girls illustration re-design 1 by RitaLux.jpg Equestria Girls illustration re-design 2 by RitaLux.jpg Equestria Girls illustration re-design 3 by RitaLux.jpg Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Friendship Games Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Applejack dancing to Dance Magic EGS1.png|Dance Magic Applejack "Stormy with a side of what, now?" EGS2.png|Movie Magic Applejack's geode releasing energy EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Applejack tossing smoothies in slow motion SS9.png|Summertime Shorts Applejack assembling a molecular model EGDS6.png|Digital Series I prefer to take selfies myself.png|Forgotten Friendship Applejack singing "'cause it's you" EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Applejack "forgotten to pack my sea legs" EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Applejack drenched in juice again EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass Category:Character gallery pages